kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
OH MY GIRL
Oh My Girl (오마이걸, also stylized as OMG) is an eight-member South Korean girl group under WM Entertainment. They debuted on April 20, 2015 with the song "Cupid" from their first self-titled mini-album. History 2015: Debut, Comeback and LA Airport accident Oh My Girl was publicized as the new sister group of label-mate group B1A4. In March 29, 2015, teaser images of the eight members were released as well as their concept images. On April 20, the group released their first mini-album Oh my Girl with "Cupid" as the lead track, and held their debut showcase the same day. They first performed the songe on SBS The Show. On June 21, the group announced that they were currently preparing a new album. On October 1, 2015, teaser images for their comeback album, Closer, was released. The music video for their lead track "Closer" was released on October 7. On December 11, OMG flew to LA for a photoshoot for their next album jacket and to perform at a special event, but could not get cleared by customs to enter the US. The group's management claimed that customs mistook the girls for underage prostitutes due to props and outfits for their special performance at an event on the Saturday of that week, and that they were detained for 15 hours. However, an official with the U.S. Customs and Border Protection later stated that management was lying about the reason for being denied entry. Upon seeing the contents of the performers' luggage, customs officials determined the group was entering the U.S. to perform, not to go sightseeing as the group had claimed. As the group did not have the required P1 performance visa, they were denied entry. The customs official denied that the group was "detained" for 15 hours, noting that they were put on the first available flight back to Korea on the airline they traveled with. 2016: Pink Ocean and fandom name Oh My Girl released their third mini-album, Pink Ocean, on March 28, 2016 with double title track "Step by Step" and "Liar Liar". On March 24, a comeback teaser was released on 1thek youtube channel and the group's official youtube channel. On March 28, 2016, OMG announced their official fandom name "Miracle" at their comeback showcase for "Pink Ocean" and also on the group's V-app on the same day. The group promoted "Liar Liar" and "Step by Step", a B-side written by B1A4's Jinyoung on their comeback stages and at guerrilla concerts in Hongdae and Sinchon. 'Members' * Hyojung (효정) - leader, lead vocalist * JinE (진이) - vocalist * Mimi (미미) - main rapper, vocalist * YooA (유아) - lead vocalist, face of group, main dancer * Seunghee (승희) - main vocalist * Jiho (지호) - vocalist, visual, lead dancer * Binnie (비니) - vocalist, sub-rapper * Arin (아린) - vocalist, maknae Discography Mini albums * Oh My Girl (2015) * Closer (2015) * Pink Ocean (2016) ** Windy Day (2016) (repackage) Digital singles * "Step By Step" (2016) Gallery File:Oh My Girl Closer group photo.png|''Closer'' Official links * Website * Facebook * Fancafe * Instagram * Twitter Category:Female groups Category:Groups Category:2015 debuts Category:WM Entertainment